drakeandjoshfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Harrison Ford
) |lugar de nacimiento = Chicago, Illinois, Estados Unidos |cónyuge = Mary Marquardt (1964-1979) Melissa Mathison (1983-2004) |hijos = Benjamin (nacido el 22/9/1967) Willard (nacido el 14/5/1969) Malcolm (nacido el 10/3/1987) Georgia (nacida el 30/6/1990) |sitio web = Harrisonfordweb.com |imdb = 0000148 }} Harrison Ford (nacido en Chicago el 13 de julio de 1942) es un actor estadounidense de cine y televisión. Debe su notoriedad a su colaboración con el guionista, productor y director George Lucas, que fue el primero en darle la posibilidad de confirmarse como actor. Sus papeles de Han Solo en la trilogía original de Star Wars y de Indiana Jones, lo elevaron al nivel de estrella internacional. Aunque un fracaso inicial en taquilla, la película de Ridley Scott, Blade Runner, donde Ford desempeña el papel del cazador de replicantes Rick Deckard, terminó convirtiéndose en una película de culto de la ciencia ficción. En 1998 fue elegido, con 56 años, el hombre vivo más sexy del mundo por la revista estadounidense People. Mundialmente famoso por sus papeles en películas de acción y aventuras, fue galardonado con el premio Cecil B. DeMille en reconocimiento a su trayectoria cinematográfica en la gala de los Globos de Oro de 2002 y en 1994 la National Association of Theatre Owners le otorgó el título de «Estrella del siglo del box-office».Barbara Karg, Jim Van Over y Rick Sutherland (2007). The Everything Filmmaking Book, p.78. La National Association of Theatre Owners es la mayor organización de propietarios de salas de cine y teatro del mundo. Representa a más de 29.000 cines en los Estados Unidos y en 50 países de todo el mundo. El término box-office se refiere a los ingresos en taquilla de las películas. Además de las distinciones personales recibidas, seis de las películas en las que trabajó figuran en el National Film Registry,American Graffiti, Apocalypse Now, Blade Runner, La conversación, Raiders of the Lost Ark y Star Wars. y cinco están clasificadas en el «top 100» del American Film Institute.Star Wars, Apocalypse Now, Raiders of the Lost Ark, American Graffiti y Blade Runner. Ha puesto su notoriedad al servicio de la conservación de la naturaleza y de la preservación del medioambiente, sensibilizando particularmente sobre la situación crítica de deforestación de los bosques tropicales. Biografía Su educación Harrison Ford nació durante el verano de 1942 en Chicago,Brad Duke (2005). Harrison Ford: The Films, p.5. hijo de padre católico, Christopher Ford, y madre judía, Dorothy Nidelman.Laurence Caracalla (2007). Harrison Ford, p.12. Su abuelo paterno, John Fitzgerald Ford, era un irlandés católico y su abuela, Florence Veronica Niehaus, alemana. Sus abuelos maternos, Harry Nidelman y Anna Lifschutz, eran inmigrantes judíos procedentes de Minsk (Bielorrusia). Su madre fue actriz de radio, antes de dedicarse a su hogar y su padre directivo de publicidad y ocasionalmente actor de radio como su esposa.Lee Pfeiffer y Michael Lewis, The Films of Harrison Ford, p.1. Harrison y su hermano Terrence, nacido en 1945, crecieron en una familia de clase media. Christopher y Dorothy Ford educaron a sus hijos basándose en la combinación de sus respectivas convicciones religiosas y culturales. En la actualidad, cuando le preguntan cuál es su religión, Harrison Ford responde con humor: «demócrata». También dice que se siente «irlandés como persona pero judío como actor». Sus estudios thumb|right|Maine East High School. Harrison Ford empieza sus estudios en la escuela primaria Graeme Stewart.Brad Duke (2005). Harrison Ford: The Films, p.6. Ford, al que sus amigos llaman «Harry», es admitido en la East Maine Township High School (Illinois) en 1956. Alumno medio, participa sin embargo en toda clase de asociaciones en el seno del centro: presidente del club de ciencias sociales, miembro del club de maquetas ferroviarias, representante del club de escolares y delegado de clase. En este período también se produce su primera actuación pública como la voz de la radio del colegio, que acababa de ser creada. . Por otra parte, también se integra la compañía de baile de la escuela así como en el equipo de gimnasia durante un breve período. Tras obtener su diploma, en 1960 deja el instituto, y se incorpora, presionado por sus padres, en el Ripon College, en Wisconsin. Allí forma parte de la fraternidad «Sigma Nu», . y estudia literatura inglesa y filosofía, pero sus resultados dejan mucho que desear. . En el tercer año, este mal estudiante se apunta a cursos de arte dramático, pensando que así tendría una oportunidad de obtener fácilmente unas buenas notas. Es durante este período cuando Harrison sabe lo que quiere hacer en lo sucesivo de su vida profesional. En 1964, a tres días de la entrega de diplomas, sabe que no obtendrá el suyo a causa de sus repetidas ausencias.Brad Duke (2005). Harrison Ford: The Films, p.9. Entonces vuelve a Illinois con un sentimiento de vergüenza y humillación.Brad Duke (2005). Harrison Ford: The Films, p.10. Sus comienzos A pesar de su escepticismo ante el camino escogido por su hijo, sus padres le animan a seguir. Sabiendo que no es Wisconsin donde podrá lanzar su carrera, Harrison decide irse a Hollywood con Mary Marquardt,Laurence Caracalla (2007). Harrison Ford, p.14. una actriz que conoció durante sus años universitarios y con la que se casaba en 1964. . Ya en California, inicialmente tiene dificultades para conseguir papeles, pero después de una serie de cástines sin resultados, Harrison Ford recibe una propuesta de la Columbia Pictures para firmar un contrato de 150 dólares a la semana para hacer pequeñas apariciones en la televisión.Brad Duke (2005). Harrison Ford: The Films, p.15. Durante este período, Ford escapa por poco de la muerte tras un accidente de automóvil al perder el control de su vehículo y estrellarse contra un poste.Brad Duke (2005). Harrison Ford: The Films, p.13. Su cicatriz en la barbilla, uno de sus signos distintivos, es una secuela de este acontecimiento.Indiana Jones: Nacimiento de una trilogía, Indiana Jones y la Última Cruzada disponible en el DVD de la trilogía. Finalmente en 1966, aparece por primera vez en la gran pantalla en Ladrón y amante con James Coburn, en un papel que no le da derecho a aparecer en los créditos. El mismo año, se libra de una citación para acudir a la Guerra de Vietnam simulando locura. Para ello, les escribe una carta pseudofilosófica a las autoridades para explicar las razones de su acto.Laurence Caracalla (2007). Harrison Ford, p.16. thumb|[[Universal Pictures, el segundo estudio en contratar a Harrison Ford.]] En 1967 consigue su segundo papel, también sin aparecer en los títulos de crédito, en la película Luv... quiere decir amor (Luv). Finalmente aparece en La cabalgada de los malditos (A Time for Killing), el mismo año, en la que su nombre figura por primera vez en pantalla, aunque bajo el nombre de «Harrison J. Ford» para diferenciarle del antiguo actor de cine mudo que tiene su mismo nombre. A pesar de estos pequeños papeles, la familia Ford no inunda precisamente en millones, lo que en ese momento es especialmente problemático ya que Mary da a luz a su hijo Benjamin. El actor acepta mal los pequeños papeles que la Columbia le destina y la imposibilidad de expresar su capacidad interpretativa y su personalidad. El estudio rompe su contrato bajo pretexto de su falta de carisma y a causa de sus constantes observaciones sobre la pobreza de los guiones que le ofrecen. Él admite hoy no haber sido muy cooperativo con el estudio, pero considera que esa arrogancia fue la que le permitió creer en su carrera y esconder su timidez,Maurice Arina. Harrison Ford contre Harrison Ford, entrevista con el actor en la revista Première. que hasta entonces estaba a punto de hacerle abandonar el camino que había decidido tomar. Poco tiempo después firma con la Universal Pictures,Brad Duke (2005). Harrison Ford: The Films, p.19. con la que consigue pequeños papeles en series como El virginiano (The Virginian) o Ironside. Pero sus pequeñas apariciones no son suficientes para mantener las necesidades de su familia, por lo que busca una alternativa a su trabajo de actor. Nuevas esperanzas Efectuando trabajos en su casa, Harrison Ford decide repentinamente hacerse carpintero.Laurence Caracalla (2007). Harrison Ford, p.18. Renuncia a convertirse en actor y aprende a trabajar la madera a través de los libros que pide prestados en la biblioteca local.Brad Duke (2005). Harrison Ford: The Films, p.23. Encuentra su primer trabajo en las obras en un estudio de grabación para el compositor Sergio Mendes. En paralelo con su nuevo oficio, acepta cualquiera de los pequeños papeles que le ofrecen en el cine —''Zabriskie Point'' en 1970— o en series televisivas —''The F.B.I.'' en 1969 o La ley del revólver (Gunsmoke) en 1972. Durante este período Mary da a luz a su segundo hijo. En el curso de sus encuentros, Harrison Ford se hizo amigo de Fred Roos, director de reparto de la Universal, para el que hace trabajos a menudo. The Making Of American Graffiti de Laurent Bouzerau, disponible en el DVD de la película American Graffiti. Mientras trabaja en unas obras para los Estudios Goldwyn, Fred Roos le presenta a un joven realizador todavía desconocido: George Lucas. Este encuentro es determinante para la carrera de actor de Harrison Ford. thumb|right|[[George Lucas.]] En 1972, George Lucas le propone a Harrison Ford el papel del apasionado de la velocidad Bob Falfa en su próxima película, American Graffiti. Harrison acepta porque considera el papel suficientemente importante para implicarlo en el posible éxito de la película. Para rodar sus escenas debía cortarse el pelo, pero temiendo no poder afrontar con ese aspecto posibles ofertas de rodaje que pudieran ofrecerle posteriormente, le sugiere a George Lucas ataviar a Bob Falfa con un sombrero vaquero. La película se estrena durante el verano de 1973 y recauda más de veintiún millones de dólares durante su primera distribución en cines. . A pesar de este éxito, Harrison recupera su actividad de carpintero porque el salario de 600 dólares que recibe por el rodaje de esta película,Fotografía de su contrato que aparece en el libro Heritage Music & Entertainment Memorabilia Auction, p.34. es insuficiente para hacer vivir a su familia. Sin embargo, hace que su motivación para intentar hacer carrera en el cine se reanime. Harrison Ford recupera pues su trabajo aceptando otros pequeños papeles. Después de realizar unas obras en la oficina de Francis Ford Coppola, recibe la propuesta de un papel por parte de este último en su película La Conversación, con Gene Hackman como estrella. Debía representar el papel de Mark, pero, en el último momento, Frederic Forrest consigue el papel; Harrison Ford, que desempeña finalmente el personaje de Martin Stett, está furioso por este hecho…Laurence Caracalla (2007). Harrison Ford, p.20. Sin embargo gracias a este papel, el joven actor comienza a hacer hablar sobre él en Hollywood.Dangerous Days : Making Blade Runner, de Charles De Lauzirica, disponible en el segundo disco del DVD de Blade Runner. Hasta 1976, Harrison Ford consigue algunos papeles para la televisión y ve con agrado como se incrementaba su actividad. Durante unos trabajos en casa de George Lucas, éste le pide que colabore con él dando réplica a los actores en el castin para su próxima película, pues no desea hacerle a Harrison una audición ya que quiere trabajar con nuevas caras.El imperio de los sueños: La historia de la trilogía de Star Wars de Edith Becker y Kevin Burns, disponible en el DVD de la trilogía. Pero después de algunas réplicas, Lucas decide que ya tiene actor para el papel de Han Solo. Sus papeles La guerra de las galaxias left|thumb|[[Mark Hamill, el intérprete de Luke Skywalker.]] En 1976, a pesar de sus reticencias en cuanto a contratar actores desconocidos para la película, la Twentieth Century Fox acepta que Harrison Ford sea escogido para encarnar a Han Solo en la que se convertirá en una gran saga del cine: La guerra de las galaxias. Harrison Ford obtiene el papel frente a la competencia de Kurt Russell, Nick Nolte,Dale Pollock (1999). Skywalking, p.152. Al Pacino,Texto asociado al póster 28953 del libro Heritage Vintage Movie Posters, Ivy Press (2005), p.286. Christopher Walken o Richard Dreyfuss. . George Lucas considera a Harrison Ford más en condiciones de encarnar a un personaje que dispone de una dimensión cínica que contrasta con Luke o Leia. También es un personaje de mayor edad que los otros personajes, con la excepción notable del desempeñado por Alec Guinness, famoso actor británico cuya presencia compensa un reparto formado por actores desconocidos, un riesgo asombroso para una película de tal envergadura. Con la sensación de estar participando en una película para niños, los actores tienen dificultad para interpretar su papel seriamente y hacen constantes bromas durante el rodaje. Con un sueldo de 650.000 dólares, esta película le permite abandonar finalmente su oficio de carpintero y concentrarse plenamente en su carrera artística. A pesar del fracaso prematuramente anunciado por la Fox, La guerra de las galaxias se convierte en un éxito enorme y hace del actor uno de los predilectos del público. right|thumb|[[Steven Spielberg y Carrie Fisher en 1978.]] La película da lugar a dos secuelas en las que Ford continúa en el papel. En El Imperio contraataca, su papel de comediante toma una nueva dimensión con la evolución dramática del papel de Han Solo, unido a la vez a su relación amorosa con Leia y a su posición incómoda frente a la traición de su amigo, Lando Calrissian. Antes de que su personaje sea congelado en la carbonita, la princesa le declara su amor y debe contestar «¡yo también te quiero!», pero, viendo que resultaba poco convincente, Irvin Kershner, el realizador, le pide improvisar. Él cambia entonces la réplica por «lo sé...», que quedará indisociablemente unida de su personaje. El hecho que Solo sea sumergido en la carbonita constituye además una alternativa para los guionistas en el caso de que Harrison Ford se negara a figurar en el tercer episodio de la saga. En efecto, George Lucas no estaba seguro de que su estrella aceptara recuperar el papel después de su éxito en Raiders of the Lost Ark. Finalmente se confirma su participación y aparece de nuevo en El retorno del Jedi. La falta de profundidad de su personaje no le permite explotar el principio de la película, que se dedica a su liberación. Para compensar esta debilidad, él desea una muerte heroica para Han Solo, con el fin de que pueda recuperar la talla de los episodios precedentes. George Lucas se niega. . Indiana Jones A finales de los años 1970, George Lucas y Steven Spielberg trabajan en su próxima producción: una película que rinde homenaje a los seriales de su infancia.Indiana Jones: Nacimiento de una trilogía. Indiana Jones, En busca del arca perdida, disponible en el DVD de la trilogía. [[Archivo:Bullwhip and IJ hat.jpg|right|thumb|El sobrero tipo Fedora y el látigo: dos de los accesorios distintivos de Indiana Jones.]] Para este proyecto Steven Spielberg piensa inmediatamente en Harrison Ford, con la idea de representar a un héroe digno de Allan Quatermain, pero George Lucas se opone.Kathi Jackson (2007). Steven Spielberg, a Biography, p.31. En efecto, además de no ser nunca partidario de recuperar a un actor con quien ya hubiera trabajado (¡«no quiero hacer mi Robert De Niro!», referencia a la unión del actor con Martin Scorsese), él teme también que se confunda este nuevo personaje con Han Solo. Por ello se piensa en varios actores para ofrecerles el papel. Finalmente se escoge a Tom Selleck para encarnar al aventurero, pero no acepta el papel a causa del contrato que le une a la serie Magnum P.I.. Por ello, Steven Spielberg persuade a George Lucas de que «Indy» es un personaje a la medida de Harrison Ford. El actor y el realizador son presentados por George Lucas y, a pesar de sus reticencias a firmar un contrato para tres películas, el actor acepta la oferta. Ha nacido Indiana Jones. Para interpretar al aventurero, Harrison Ford debe aprender a manejar el látigo y prepararse físicamente para un rodaje agotador. Él muestra para Indy el aspecto de aventurero con barba de tres días y una vieja cazadora de cuero, sin olvidar los que se convertirán en sus signos distintivos, el sombrero gastado y el látigo. Caracteriza así a un personaje polifacético: valiente pero romántico, divertido y a veces frágil. left|thumb|[[Karen Allen desempeñó el papel de Marion Ravenwood.]] El rodaje de Raiders of the Lost Ark es agotador y exigente para todo el equipo. Durante la escena de la pelea contra un mecánico nazi, el avión rueda sobre la pierna de Harrison Ford. Se encuentra con un ligamento desgarrado en el interior de Túnez. Pero en lugar de hacerse curar, se venda la pierna para poder continuar rodando. Más tarde, se hiere seriamente las costillas queriendo hacer el mismo la escena de riesgo donde Indiana es arrastrado por el suelo por un camión. En cuanto a la escena donde Indy se enfrenta a un guerrero que lo amenaza de un gran sable, en la que estaba previsto un elaborado combate que habría necesitado una larga preparación, Harrison Ford no está en condiciones de rodarla: como muchos miembros del equipo en ese momento, está enfermo. Para cuidarse, le propone a Steven Spielberg simplemente disparar sobre el oponente. El éxito de esta corta escena entre los miembros del equipo es tal, que se mantiene en el montaje final. Raiders of the Lost Ark se estrena en 1981 y obtiene un gran éxito. Harrison Ford consigue sobrepasar incluso la notoriedad de Han Solo con Indiana Jones y se convierte en una estrella. right|thumb|[[Kate Capshaw, pareja de Harrison Ford en Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom.]] En 1984 se estrena Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. La pareja femenina de Indy, después de Karen Allen en el arca perdida, es Kate Capshaw. Es Harrison Ford quien, bajo la influencia de Steven Spielberg, la escoge para interpretar a Willie Scott.Nacimiento de una trilogía: Indiana Jones y el templo maldito, disponible en el DVD de la trilogía. Durante el rodaje de las escenas en el palacio del maharajá, Harrison Ford comienza a sufrir de una hernia discal a fuerza de montar un elefante. Y durante el combate contra un thuggee en la habitación de Indy, la hernia lo paraliza de verdad. Los cuidados que le prestan en el lugar no hacen efecto y es repatriado urgentemente a los Estados Unidos para operarse. Durante su convalecencia, sigue un tratamiento a base de enzima de papaya. El remedio es eficaz y el actor regresa a Sri Lanka al cabo de tres semanas. Tras este incidente, el rodaje prosigue normalmente. En el momento de su estreno, aunque la crítica encuentre la película demasiado oscura, Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom es un éxito. left|thumb|[[Sean Connery interpreta al padre de Indy en La última cruzada.]] El 16 de mayo de 1988 empieza el rodaje de Indiana Jones y la última cruzada. Esta película nos desvela la relación que mantiene Indy con su padre como telón de fondo de la búsqueda del Grial. Mientras que Harrison Ford viste de nuevo su traje de aventurero, el papel de «rata de biblioteca» de su padre es interpretado por Sean Connery. Esta confrontación padre/hijo le permite a Harrison Ford explotar y expresar otras facetas de la personalidad de su personaje. En esta película podemos ver a Indy adolescente y Harrison Ford le propone a Steven Spielberg y a George Lucas al joven actor que había interpretado a su hijo en The Mosquito Coast, River Phoenix, pues, según el propio Ford, es quien más se parece a él a su edad. Sobre el plató el ambiente es jovial, como para la secuencia donde Indy y su padre hablan a bordo del Zepelín, donde Harrison Ford y Sean Connery la ruedan sin pantalones a causa del calor reinante. Harrison Ford, que se acostumbró a formar parte de sus escenas de riesgo, se encuentra suspendido del cañón de un tanque y contra una pared de piedra mientras que el personal de atrezo le echa pedazos de arcilla a medida que la maquina avanza. A menudo debe empezar de nuevo escenas donde corre a caballo debido a que su sombrero sale despedido, porque es inimaginable que Indiana Jones pierda su sombrero. Después de un rodaje sin mayores problemas, la película se estrena en mayo de 1989 y es, como las precedentes, un éxito comercial. Estaba prevista una cuarta parte desde 1994, pero las sobrecargadas agendas de Ford, Lucas y Spielberg aplazan sin cesar la puesta en marcha de la película. Después de haber vacilado en hacer este nuevo episodio, Harrison Ford acaba por proponerle a Steven Spielberg hacerla: «¿Por qué no hacer otra de estas películas? El público lo pide». Acaba por convencer a George Lucas y el proyecto se inicia. El 10 de septiembre de 2007 finalmente se desvela el título de este nuevo episodio: Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal. La acción de la película se desarrolla durante la Guerra Fría, con Indiana Jones ya mayor. A pesar de su edad avanzada, Harrison Ford se somete a un entrenamiento y un régimen muy estrictos para volver a estar en forma. Así, puede realizar él mismo la mayoría de sus escenas arriesgadas. La película es presentada el 18 de mayo de 2008 como preestreno en el festival de Cannes, 19 años después de la última aventura. La taquilla demostró que el público deseaba otra película más de la saga y, con cerca de 800 millones de dólares recaudados en todo el mundo, Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal es la película de mayor éxito de la serie. Blade Runner En esta película de Ridley Scott, basada en la novela de Philip K. Dick ¿Sueñan los androides con ovejas eléctricas?, Harrison Ford encarna a Rick Deckard, una especie de detective privado (blade runner) desengañado y cínico. Su interpretación en esta película es intensa y le da al personaje una imagen vulnerable y de ambigüedad moral que la convierten en uno de los elementos destacados de la película, y nos lleva, incluso, a preguntarnos si Deckard es humano. En efecto, la empatía que manifiesta en el momento de sus acciones ejecutorias hacia los replicantes, recuerda justamente a la de sus presas. El primer actor considerado por el guionista Hampton Fancher fue Robert Mitchum. Otros actores en la lista de potenciales Rick Deckard fueron Sean Connery, Jack Nicholson, Paul Newman, Clint Eastwood, Peter Falk, Al Pacino, Nick Nolte, Burt Reynolds o Dustin Hoffman. Finalmente Hampton Fancher, que también era productor de la película, sugiere a Harrison Ford. La producción se pone en contacto con Steven Spielberg, que está en la fase de montaje de Raiders of the Lost Ark, para informarse sobre el actor. La respuesta del realizador es clara: «Es una gran estrella». Así, Ridley Scott viaja a Londres para ver imágenes de la grabación de la película de Steven Spielberg y encuentra a Harrison Ford perfecto para el papel. thumb|left|[[Edward James Olmos encarna al misterioso Gaff.]] Ford está interesado en la película pero la lectura del primer guión no acaba de convencerle a causa de la presencia de una voz en off que cuenta a los espectadores lo que no muestra en la investigación de Deckard. Él quiere que se vean las cosas en lugar de que se relaten. Este detalle se convierte en un motivo de fricción entre el realizador y su intérprete principal,Brad Duke (2005). Harrison Ford: The Films, p.95. que considera que Ridley Scott tiende a preocuparse más de los decorados que de sus actores. SFX (diciembre de 1993) Blade Runner, dans les coulisses du film-culte de Ridley Scott Como anécdota, el personaje desempeñado por Edward James Olmos fue creado para subsanar un error de concepción: la carlinga del vehículo que Harrison Ford debe pilotar resulta ser demasiado estrecha para él y hay que contratar a un actor más pequeño para pilotar la máquina. Edward James Olmos es quien conduce, mientras que Harrison Ford se acurruca sobre el asiento del pasajero. thumb|[[Daryl Hannah interpreta a Pris, uno de los replicantes.]] A pesar de las divergencias, Harrison Ford se implica todo lo que puede. En la escena donde se pelea con Pris (Daryl Hannah), insiste en que no simule los golpes. Ella obedece y le mete los dedos en la nariz, hasta tal punto que acaba ensangrentado al final de las tomas. Su malestar durante el rodaje también ayudó a Harrison Ford a darle una dimensión dramática a su personaje. Durante las proyecciones de prueba de la película, la interpretación de Harrison Ford es mal acogida por los espectadores. En efecto, su imagen es la de un héroe sin miedo, valiente y sin reproches desde sus papeles de Han Solo y de Indiana Jones y sus seguidores no lo ven en el papel de un personaje algo cobarde y sin escrúpulos. Por estas razones (y otras puramente comerciales), los productores hacen volver a montar la película para simplificar la historia y eliminar temas paralelos. El final se modifica, transformando el espíritu del desenlace original. A pesar de su desacuerdo, el actor estaba obligado por contrato a registrar la voz en off que orientaba al espectador en su comprensión de la película, lo que fue un verdadero suplicio para él. Después de la lectura de seis versiones diferentes de la narración, el cansancio del trabajo demandado se percibe en su voz monocorde que aparece en la película. La película se estrena en 1982, los críticos no son precisamente cariñosos, y es un fracaso comercial.Pierre Pittiloni (octubre/noviembre de 2002). «Blade Runner» El papel completamente diferente de Harrison Ford con relación a los precedentes y la negrura de la película son los factores principales. También fue eclipsada por el estreno, unos días antes, de E.T., el extraterrestre, de Steven Spielberg. Sin embargo, Blade Runner acaba convirtiéndose en una película de culto en el curso de los años, sobre todo gracias a la salida de versiones más próximas a la visión del realizador (Director's cut). Todavía hoy una pregunta queda en suspenso: ¿Rick Deckard es un replicante? Ridley Scott responde que sí, mientras que Harrison Ford sostiene lo contrario.Deck-a-Rep : The True Nature of Rick Deckard, de Charles De Lauzirica, disponible en la "edición de coleccionista" en DVD de Blade Runner. Otras películas Después de La guerra de las galaxias, Harrison Ford consigue muchos más papeles que antes gracias al estatus que acaba de adquirir. Es contratado para la película Heroes dirigida por Jeremy Kagan, un amigo de George Lucas.Laurence Caracalla (2007). Harrison Ford, p.32. Tiene como compañero a Henry Winkler e interpreta a Ken Boyd, un muchacho soñador. Los críticos acogen bien su interpretación de un personaje que reconoce adorar, pero la película pasa inadvertida y no le permite acentuar su notoriedad. La necesidad de dinero se hace sentir de nuevo.Brad Duke (2005). Harrison Ford: The Films, p.52. Consigue obtener uno de los papeles principales de Fuerza 10 de Navarone, la continuación de Los cañones de Navarone. La película se estrena en 1978, tiene como compañero de reparto a Robert Shaw y, aunque es un fracaso en los Estados Unidos, el nombre de la nueva estrella atrae al público en Europa, donde, por ejemplo en Francia, vende casi un millón de entradas. Al año siguiente se estrena Apocalypse Now de Francis Ford Coppola, donde aparece solamente en una secuencia. Interpreta al coronel Lucas que transmite el permiso de ausencia del capitán Willard, desempeñado por Martin Sheen. Aunque esta película se estrena en 1979, Harrison Ford rodó su escena durante el año 1976, antes de ser conocido por su papel de Han Solo. [[Archivo:North American B-25 Mitchell (N320SQ).jpg|thumb|En La calle del adiós pilota un B-25 Mitchell.]] El mismo año aparece en La calle del adiós, de Peter Hyams. En ella interpreta a David Halloran, un piloto americano enviado a Inglaterra durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que se enamora de una enfermera inglesa y que tiene la misión de escoltar en Francia a un agente del servicio británico de información (interpretado por Christopher Plummer) que resulta ser el marido de ésta. El papel le permite experimentar su interpretación por primera vez en géneros románticos y dramáticos. La película es un fracaso y no le permite a Harrison Ford satisfacer su predisposición a tener un papel protagonista. Su siguiente película es El rabino y el pistolero, una comedia de Robert Aldrich. La «amable presión» de su hijo Willard y su propio deseo de regresar a los rodajes americanos después de dos películas en Inglaterra, le hacen aceptar el papel del cowboy Tommy Lillard.Brad Duke (2005). Harrison Ford: The Films, p.57. Trabaja junto a Gene Wilder, actor que colaboró varias veces con Mel Brooks. La comedia no era un campo en el que el realizador se encontrara a gusto, y la película no responde a sus expectativas, pero resulta mejor que La calle del adiós. Recupera su papel de Bob Falfa en una pequeña aparición (que no se refleja en los títulos de crédito) en la secuela de American Graffiti. La consagración llega de manos de la saga de Star Wars, confirmada posteriormente con las aventuras de Indiana Jones. Después del rodaje de Blade Runner participa en el de E.T., el extraterrestre donde actúa como el director de la escuela que convoca a Elliott después del incidente de la rebelión en el aula.L'évolution et la création d'E.T. de Laurent Bouzereau, disponible en el 2º disco de la edición especial en DVD de E.T., el extraterrestre. En esta escena aparece de espalda y no vemos su cara. Esta secuencia fue cortada en el montaje inicial y no se integró en la versión del 20º aniversario de la película porque Steven Spielberg no quiso hacer demasiados cambios con relación al original, que considera como una de sus películas «más perfectas». En 1985, su carrera da un nuevo giro con Witness, de Peter Weir. Deja a un lado las superproducciones espectaculares y desempeña el papel de John Book, un policía encargado de la protección de un joven amish. Antes del rodaje, prepara meticulosamente su papel de policía pasando un tiempo en la brigada criminal de Filadelfia con la que efectúa patrullas nocturnas.Entrevista a Peter Weir en la primera edición del DVD de Witness. Esta película le permite interesarse por la psicología de su personaje que hace frente a un choque de culturas al introducirse en una comunidad amish. De protector pasa a protegido, y se integra progresivamente en el modo de vida de sus huéspedes y se enamora de la madre del joven testigo, papel desempeñado por Kelly McGillis. En la película, antes de la construcción de un granero, se desliza una referencia a su pasado cuando la actriz le pregunta si sabe algo de carpintería, y él responde «un poco». Esta interpretación le vale el primer reconocimiento del mundo del cine, con nominaciones como mejor actor en diversos premios cinematográficos. thumb|left|[[River Phoenix.]] En 1986, actúa de nuevo para Peter Weir en la película en la que Ford dice haber desempeñado su mejor papel: The Mosquito Coast. En ella encarna a un padre de familia inventor y maníaco que se deja absorber por sus ideales. El personaje de uno de sus hijos está desempeñado por River Phoenix, con el que compartirá el papel de Indiana Jones unos años más tarde en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada. En The Mosquito Coast, Regarding Henry y Frantic, Harrison Ford confirma su orientación tomada desde Witness con papeles de personajes singulares en películas importantes. En 1989, le proponen el papel de Jack Ryan en La caza del Octubre Rojo, adaptación de la novela homónima de Tom Clancy, pero, al preferir el papel del comandante Marko Ramius, ya reservado para Sean Connery, declina la oferta y lo desempeña Alec Baldwin.Patriot Game Close Up disponible en la edición de coleccionista en DVD de Juego de Patriotas. En 1992, después de haber sido liberado de un proyecto de la Paramount, desempeña el papel de un agente de la CIA, dejado vacante por Alec Baldwin que prefiere trabajar en los escenarios de Broadway. Harrison Ford interpreta entonces al héroe de Tom Clancy en Juego de patriotas y en su secuela Peligro inminente (1994), ambas dirigidas por Phillip Noyce. El guión de Juego de patriotas debe ser readaptado para el nuevo actor, porque hay que pasar de un agente de 35 años a otro de 50. Esta película es la ocasión de dar más relevancia al personaje de Jack Ryan y a su familia después de un papel secundario en Octubre Rojo. Harrison Ford impone a un personaje vulnerable, el opuesto de un héroe de acción sin temor y sin reproche, que corresponde al analista de la CIA y al padre de familia protagonista de la novela. El guión de Peligro inminente se escribe al mismo tiempo que el de Juego de patriotas, y es en medio del rodaje de ésta cuando se confirma su rodaje. Ambas películas son un éxito. En 1993, entre ambas aventuras de Jack Ryan, Harrison Ford vuelve a dar un impulso a su carrera participando en El fugitivo, de Andrew Davis, adaptación de la serie televisiva homónima. En ella encarna al doctor Richard Kimble acusado sin razón del homicidio de su mujer. Una persecución despiadada, dirigida por un marshal (Tommy Lee Jones), lleva a Kimble hasta Chicago donde va hacer a todo lo posible para probar su inocencia. La película es un éxito mundial que coloca a Harrison Ford en la cumbre de la jerarquía de los actores más populares de Hollywood y que le permite a Tommy Lee Jones obtener el Óscar al mejor actor de reparto. En 1995, desempeña el papel de Linus Larrabee en la Sabrina de Sydney Pollack, papel inicialmente desempeñado por Humphrey Bogart en la película original de Billy Wilder de 1954. Después de un año sin rodar, La sombra del diablo se estrena en la gran pantalla en 1997. Harrison Ford comparte protagonismo con Brad Pitt cuya carrera comienza realmente a tomar envergadura. La película, cuya temática es la traición del mentor por su protegido, es un fracaso. thumb|250px|[[Air Force One.]] Ese mismo año se estrena Air Force One, dirigida por Wolfgang Petersen. El guion se escribió inicialmente para Kevin Costner pero éste no estaba disponible cuando la película estaba dispuesta para su lanzamiento y es él mismo quien sugiere a la producción el nombre de Harrison Ford para reemplazarlo.Comentarios en audio de Wolfgang Petersen en la edición especial del DVD Air Force One. Wolfgang Petersen le propone a Gary Oldman a su intérprete principal, para desempeñar al terrorista que secuestra el Air Force One. Para el papel de la vicepresidenta el realizador quiere desde el principio a Glenn Close, pero teme una negativa ante este pequeño papel. Harrison Ford que coincide con Petersen sobre la idoneidad de Close para este papel, se encarga él mismo de proponérselo a la interesada. Durante una cena de caridad en Wyoming, donde viven ambos, Harrison Ford le hace la proposición a la actriz. A esta cena también asiste Bill Clinton que aprecia la idea de una mujer como vicepresidente. Es a causa de los ánimos del presidente que Glenn Close acepta el papel. Bill Clinton, muy entusiasta a propósito de la película (que verá dos veces en tres días después de su estreno), invita una pequeña parte del equipo de la película, entre los que están el realizador y Harrison Ford, a bordo del verdadero avión presidencial para las localización de interiores para la reconstitución del avión para la película. Para su escena del discurso al principio de la película, Harrison Ford debe aprender un texto en ruso, lengua que él no conoce a pesar de sus orígenes en Minsk. Las únicas escenas que comparte con Glenn Close son unos diálogos por teléfono y generalmente es un asistente quien le da la réplica por teléfono al actor, pero hace un viaje (al igual que Gary Oldman) para hacerlo él mismo y así darle una mejor base de trabajo a la actriz. El rodaje se celebra en un ambiente festivo, hasta el punto de que el equipo apode la película como «Air Force Fun». En las escenas de lucha, que él considera como sus mejores, el actor no es doblado por un especialista. En la escena donde está por primera vez frente al terrorista interpretado por Gary Oldman, éste le asesta un golpe en la cara. Harrison Ford insiste para que no simule el golpe. Al día siguiente de esta escena, que necesitó 13 tomas (por tanto 13 golpes en la cara), Harrison Ford llega al plató con la cara marcada, obligando a Wolfgang Petersen a filmarlo desde un ángulo que permitiera esconder las secuelas. La película pone en escena al presidente de los Estados Unidos, antiguo soldado de la Guerra de Vietnam y distinguido con la Medalla de Honor, haciendo frente a un comando terrorista ruso que secuestra el Air Force One. Habitualmente, en los thrillers o las películas de acción, el Presidente es el personaje protegido pero en Air Force One se convierte en el «hombre de acción», y que da un claro tinte proamericano a la película. Después de un rodaje de 75 días, la película se estrena durante el período estival y saca provecho de su condición de película taquillera para obtener un gran éxito en Estados Unidos. El verano de 1998 ve la vuelta del actor en una comedia con Six Days Seven Nights, de Ivan Reitman donde interpreta a un aviador gruñón, que no obtiene una buena acogida. Su siguiente película, Random Hearts, de Sydney Pollack, es un rotundo fracaso. Interpreta a un sargento de policía que investiga las circunstancias de la muerte de su esposa en un accidente aéreo y descubre que estaba acompañada por un hombre. Su investigación lo lleva hasta la esposa de este último (interpretada por Kristin Scott Thomas) con la que entabla una particular e intensa relación. thumb|El [[lago Champlain, marco de la película What lies beneath.]] Harrison Ford es escogido por Robert Zemeckis para actuar en su siguiente película.Notas de producción disponibles en el DVD de la película Lo que la verdad esconde (What Lies Beneath). El guion, muy diferente de otras películas en las que suele participar, lo atrae, así como la cuidadosa construcción del argumento y la originalidad de su personaje. What lies beneath aparece en las pantallas en el año 2000 y la estrella desvela una nueva faceta de su carrera de actor encarnando uno de sus escasos papeles de «malo», lejos del héroe de las películas de acción en las que habitualmente participa. Desempeña el papel de Norman Spencer y su mujer es interpretada por Michelle Pfeiffer, dando vida a una pareja madura que ve como su hija se ha hecho mayor y se va de casa entrando en una nueva fase de su vida. Su esposa comienza a sufrir extrañas y angustiosas situaciones en su casa del lago... Este thriller fantástico, homenaje al cine de Alfred Hitchcock, es acogido con gran éxito y le permite a Harrison Ford volver a la cima del box-office. Durante este período rechaza varios papeles en películas de éxito como Traffic, The Perfect Storm o El patriota. En esta última, su negativa está motivada por considerarla «demasiado violenta», especialmente por la cantidad de niños que mueren en la película y por considerar la historia demasiado simple: «la Guerra Revolucionaria se redujo a un hombre que busca venganza», manifestó. thumb|left|El [[K-19.]] Hay que esperar dos años antes de verlo de nuevo en la gran pantalla. K-19: The Widowmaker se estrena en 2002 bajo la dirección de Kathryn Bigelow. Para esta película, además de ser el intérprete principal, prueba como productor ejecutivo y toma muy a pecho su función, implicándose en el desarrollo de la historia y todos los demás aspectos de la producción.The Making Of K-19: The Widowmaker disponible en el DVD de la película K-19: The Widowmaker. La película, que relata un hecho histórico sucedido durante la Guerra Fría, le ofrece uno de sus mejores papeles. Interpreta a un comandante de submarino nuclear soviético, el K-19, cuya toma de posesión del cargo parece discutible. Toma el puesto de comandante que ostenta el capitán Mikhail Polenin (Liam Neeson), que se ve relegado como segundo al mando, lo que le convierte en un personaje antipático. La actitud de su personaje contrasta con la de su colega, que está más próximo a sus hombres. Posteriormente entrarán en plena confrontación respecto a su tripulación a causa de una fuga del reactor. Pero esta antipatía se transforma en heroísmo a causa del giro de los acontecimientos. La película, a pesar de sus esfuerzos en la interpretación y la producción, es el mayor fracaso de Harrison Ford desde que está en lo alto de la escena cinematográfica. A Harrison Ford le ofrecieron la posibilidad de interpretar el papel de Bob Barnes en Syriana (finalmente desempeñado por George Clooney, que recibió un Óscar por este papel), pero no acepta y es una decisión de la que se arrepiente posteriormente. Siguen otras dos desilusiones para el actor. Primero con Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios que consigue la hazaña de recaudar todavía menos dinero que K-19 y luego con Firewall que obtiene una tivia acogida. Es finalmente con Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal cuando Harrison Ford se vuelve a encontrar en la cima de la taquilla. Su próxima película, Crossing Over, está previsto que se estrene en febrero de 2009. En ella desempeña el papel del juez Max Brogan y comparte protagonismo con Sean Penn, Ray Liotta y Ashley Judd. Este filme nos muestra inmigrantes de diferentes nacionalidades que se esfuerzan en conseguir un estatus legal en Los Ángeles. Trata sobre las fronteras, la falsificación de documentos, el asilo, la naturalización y el choque de culturas. El actor visto por la crítica El papel en Star Wars permitió a Harrison Ford acceder a lo más alto de la escena. Con esta película, la crítica fue entusiasta con su interpretación refrescante de Han Solo que mezcla sarcasmo y humor. Para algunos, consigue hacer de su personaje el más coherente de la película.Olivier Assayas (octubre de 1980). Critique de L' Empire contre-attaque, Les Cahiers du cinéma, p.52. Con respecto al éxito en la elección de sus películas, la opinión es unánime,Gihaldi, Lancia y Melelli (2006). The Best of Hollywood, p.72. porque a pesar de que los guiones o las interpretaciones están lejos de ser innovadores, Ford parece comprender lo que el público busca en el cine. Su escaso número de nominaciones a los premios Óscar refleja esta tendencia que da preferencia al espectáculo más que un gran resultado como actor. Después de Indiana Jones, los periodistas especializados comienzan a dudar sobre sus capacidades para desempeñar un papel distinto al de un héroe digno de los cómics, pero consigue salir de esta imagen estereotipada con Witness,Michel Sineux (julio de 1985). Critique de Witness, p.108. que le otorgó por otra parte su única nominación a los Óscares. En The Mosquito Coast, confirma esta nueva trayectoria en su carrera con una actuación «genial».Bowker Staff (1988). Variety's Film Reviews 1985-1986. Después de conmovedoras interpretaciones en Regarding Henry y Presunto inocente,«Critique de Le Fugitif». Première (septiembre de 1993). su papel de convicto evadido en El fugitivo conquista a a la crítica. Su papel de un hombre ordinario acosado y perseguido sin descanso que trata de demostrar su inocencia, es calificada de «formidable». Los años pasan y la sucesión de papeles de «buen chico» valiente y sin reproche parecen desacreditarlo. Intenta introducirse en la comedia con Six Days Seven Nights pero su papel de aventurero gruñón no convence. Su radical cambio de registro en What lies beneath es salvador, donde su papel de «malo» es muy convincente. Su papel en Firewall tiene una acogida tibia; su interpretación es correcta, pero el personaje que envejece en medio de una película de acción da la impresión amarga de ya visto.J.W. Critique de Firewall. L'Express Mag (abril de 2006), p.61. Antes del estreno de Indiana Jones y el reino de la calavera de cristal en el festival de Cannes, la crítica se muestra favorable ante el reencuentro sobre la gran pantalla del aventurero. La interpretación de Harrison Ford como viejo pendenciero no se cuestiona, al contrario de la película que es a veces «acusada» de suficiencia con relación a las anteriores.Critique de Indiana Jones et le Royaume du crâne de cristal. Le Nouvel Observateur (mayo 2008), p.12. Critique de ''Indiana Jones et le Royaume du crâne de cristal. Mad Movies (junio 2008), p.22. Critique de Indiana Jones et le Royaume du crâne de cristal. Télérama (mayo/junio 2008), p.58. Filmografía Distinciones thumb|left|Su estrella en el [[Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood.]] thumb|right|La impresión de sus manos y pies en el [[Grauman's Chinese Theatre.]] * Harrison Ford dejó la impresión de sus pies y manos en el cemento del Grauman's Chinese Theatre el 4 de junio de 1992. * En 1998 fue elegido, con 56 años, el hombre vivo más sexy del mundo por la revista estadounidense People. * Desde el 30 de mayo de 2003, tiene una estrella en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood a la altura del 6801 de Hollywood Boulevard. * Además de las distinciones personales recibidas, seis de las películas en las que trabajó figuran en el National Film Registry, y cinco están clasificadas en el «top 100» del American Film Institute. * Dos de los personajes que interpretó, Indiana Jones (clasificado segundo) y Han Solo (decimocuarto), figuran en el «top 50» de los mayores héroes del cine del American Film Institute Premios Nominaciones Vida privada Harrison Ford se casó con Mary Marquardt el 18 de junio de 1964. Fruto de este matrimonio tuvieron dos hijos: Benjamin, nacido el 22 de septiembre de 1967 y Willard, nacido el 14 de mayo de 1969. El matrimonio se divorció en 1979.Norbert B. Laufenberg (2005). Entertainment Celebrities, p.234. Actualmente víctima de esclerosis múltiple, Mary está sostenida psicológicamente y económicamente por el actor, que le compró una casa y se hace cargo de su tratamiento y de todos los gastos médicos que le son necesarios. El 14 de marzo de 1983 se casó con la guionista Melissa Mathison,Barbara Karg, Rick Sutherland y Lucie Cave (2007). The World's Stupidest Celebrities, p.73. con la que tiene un hijo, Malcolm, nacido el 10 de marzo de 1987 y una hija, Georgia, nacida el 30 de junio de 1990. Se divorciaron después de más de 20 años de matrimonio, el 6 de enero de 2004, en lo que fue uno de los divorcios más costosos de Hollywood. Harrison Ford vive actualmente con la actriz Calista Flockhart, madre de un muchacho llamado Liam, que ella adoptó el 1 de enero de 2001. El hombre público Su compromiso con el medioambiente thumb|center|upright=4.5|[[Parque Nacional de Grand Teton, cerca de Jackson, Wyoming.]] Tras la compra de su rancho de Jackson, en Wyoming, se hace consciente de la importancia de preservar nuestro planeta. Cede entonces cerca de la mitad de sus tierras al Jackson Hole Land Trust con fines de conservación de la naturaleza. Harrison Ford ocupa un puesto en el consejo de administración de la Conservation International desde el 1991, y es uno de los «guardianes volantes» de Riverkeeper, una organización cuyo fin es identificar y llevar ante la justicia a los contaminadores del río Hudson (que pasa cerca de su casa en Nueva York). En 2003 recibe el «Premio Lindbergh», por sus patrullas en helicóptero sobrevolando el río. El 6 de octubre de 2006 es honrado con el «Jules Verne Spirit of Natural Award», establecido por la asociación Jules Verne Aventures, por su compromiso con la protección de nuestro planeta. En abril de 2008, en un anuncio publicitario, se depila el pecho con cera, para denunciar simbólicamente la deforestación de los bosques tropicales. Este gesto pretende atraer la atención y mostrar a la opinión pública el momento crítico de la deforestación. Su acción ecológica es reconocida con diversas distinciones, entre las que se encuentra el «Premio mundial del ciudadano ecológico» de la Facultad de Medicina de Harvard, o el «Premio mundial de ecología» del Centro Internacional de Ecología Tropical. Quizás el reconocimiento más insólito sea el haber puesto su nombre a una hormiga nativa de Honduras y de Belice, bajo el nombre de «Pheidole harrisonfordi». Sus convicciones políticas thumb|right|[[Tenzin Gyatso, XIV Dalái Lama.]] Al igual que sus padres, Harrison Ford es un demócrata reconocido desde hace años. En 2003 condenó públicamente la Guerra de Iraq y apeló a un cambio de gobierno en los Estados Unidos. También acusa a Hollywood de producir demasiadas películas violentas y está a favor de un mayor control sobre las armas de fuego en su país. El actor se opuso a la reelección del gobernador de California, Gray Davis, pero manifestó que reemplazarlo por Arnold Schwarzenegger sería un error. Durante el Día de acción de gracias de 2007 él y Calista Flockhart se unieron a Kirk Douglas para servir comidas calientes a personas sin hogar de Los Ángeles. Esta acción pretendía recordar que Los Ángeles es la ciudad que cuenta más personas sin hogar en los Estados Unidos. Desde hace años, Harrison Ford también apoya la causa de los tibetanos y de su líder espiritual, el Dalái Lama. El 7 de septiembre de 1995 intervino en el Congreso estadounidense para dar testimonio de su experiencia en el Tíbet. En 2007, materializa de nuevo este apoyo siendo el narrador del documental Dalai Lama Renaissance. Este documental muestra el encuentro del Dalái Lama con pensadores occidentales en Dharamsala que abordan juntos las preguntas sobre cómo cambiar el mundo y cómo resolver sus problemas. Arqueología Tras haber desempeñado el papel de arqueólogo en el cine, Harrison Ford apoyó posteriormente el trabajo de los arqueólogos profesionales. Desde el 2008, ocupa un puesto en el Consejo de administración del Archaeological Institute of America (AIA), organización sin ánimo de lucro con sede en la Universidad de Boston dedicada a la promoción de interés público hacia la arqueología y la preservación de yacimientos arqueológicos. Su nombramiento se debe, según el presidente de la AIA, «al significativo papel que desempeñó en el estimulo del interés del público por las exploraciones arqueológicas». En respuesta a su integración en la organización, el actor declaró que «el conocimiento es poder, y comprender el pasado nos ayuda a hacer frente al presente y al futuro». Sin embargo, este nombramiento fue motivo de polémica en el seno de la profesión. Oscar Muscarella, antiguo conservador del Museo Metropolitano de Arte de Nueva York y abiertamente crítico con el tráfico de antigüedades, considera que la imagen de Indiana Jones y, por tanto, de Harrison Ford, es la contraria a lo que es un verdadero arqueólogo. Haciendo referencia a la intervención del presidente de la AIA, declaró que «Jones es la misma antítesis de un arqueólogo. De hecho, ha desempeñado un papel significativo en la estimulación de los destructores de yacimientos, los saqueadores que suministran 'antigüedades' a un museo», y añadió que «no es un arqueólogo, sino un saqueador». Aviación [[Archivo:Enfant de l'association Young Eagles.jpg|thumb|right|Primer vuelo de un niño de la asociación Young Eagles, de la que Harrison Ford es presidente.]] Harrison Ford comenzó a recibir clases de pilotaje en los años 1960. Voló en un biplano TriPacer, pero el precio de 11 dólares a la hora era demasiado elevado para que pudiese continuar su aprendizaje. Su interés por el pilotaje renació a mediados de los años 1990 cuando compró un avión Gulfstream II. Le pidió entonces a un piloto experimentado, Terry Bender, que le diese nuevas lecciones de pilotaje. Éstas comenzaron en un Cessna 182, para pasar luego a un Cessna 206. Obtuvo finalmente su licencia de piloto privado en 1996 y extendió su práctica, más tarde, al pilotaje de hidroaviones monomotor y de helicópteros. En el ámbito de su colaboración con las autoridades locales para intervenciones de urgencia, el actor socorrió a un senderista aislado afectado de deshidratación. También colaboró con el servicio de socorro del condado de Teton (Wyoming) para otros rescates de montaña. El 23 de octubre de 1999, Harrison Ford fue víctima de un accidente de helicóptero durante un vuelo de entrenamiento de rutina sobrevolando el lago Piru, cerca de Santa Clarita en California. Durante una práctica de autorrotación,En el caso de helicópteros, esta técnica se utiliza ante un fallo del motor. Al desacoplar el motor del rotor, éste entra en autorotación, permitiendo así aterrizar de forma más segura. pierde altitud y se estrella violentamente contra el suelo. Ni él, ni su instructor resultan heridos de gravedad. Durante una entrevista televisiva en el programa "Inside the Actor's Studio", le preguntan a Harrison Ford lo qué sucedió, y éste responde simplemente: «Lo rompí». En marzo de 2004, Harrison Ford se convirtió en el presidente de los Young Eagles, un programa de la Experimental Aircraft Asociación (EAA) creado para iniciar a los niños en la aviación. Fue invitado por el vicepresidente de la EAA para reemplazar a Chuck Yeager, que abandonó el cargo por su jubilación. Harrison Ford, desde su primera participación en el programa en 2001, ha volado con más de 250 niños.. Referencias * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notas Bibliografía * * * * * * * * * Enlaces externos * Harrisonfordweb. Una de las más antiguas y conocidas páginas no oficiales del actor (Harrison Ford no tiene página oficial). Categoría:Actores de Estados Unidos Categoría:Actores de Star Wars Categoría:Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood